Wizards at Mckinley
by Galbitorix bain
Summary: it's Kurt's Junior year at McKinley, will he finally be able to find love? Teddy Lupin just lost his grandma and Hary can't deal with the idiocy of Brittain any longer. TL/KH HP/?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter stood with his Godson in the parking lot of McKinley High. It had been a brutal summer for the both of them. Andromeda passed away from a late onset of dragon pox and wizarding Brittan had gotten more and more virulent in their attacks of Harry for not 'doing what was right and taking position as head of the DMLE'. Truth be told, after the war had ended all Harry really wanted to do was to settle down and have a nice quiet life. The Potter fortune was enough that he didn't really need to find a job and neither would his kids. He had taken a few years and gotten his mastery in Defense and Warding, with a minor in teaching from an American Magical College in Ohio but never really did anything with it except ward a few homes every once in a while, and take a year as the Hogwarts defense professor. He loved teaching but the position was cursed and he wasn't able to continue on to the next year due to Andromeda becoming sick. After the funeral he decided it was time to leave. He asked Teddy if he wanted to come with him and the young man had taken on a feral grin and said, "As if I would let you leave me behind."

So it was with a bright smile and a heavy mind that the two had set off for Lima, Ohio otherwise known as nowhere USA. Harry had tried to convince Teddy to go to Salem Wizarding Academy but the Metamorph wasn't having it. Andromeda had enrolled him in a muggle primary school until he got his Hogwarts letter and even then had him do a mail in course in muggle subjects while he was there. With a chance to actually study at a muggle school again he wasn't going to pass it up.

So now they both stood there staring at the school. "Eventually one of us is going to have to walk up there." Harry said.

"You're the one who faced down a dark lord you go first Gryffindor." Teddy snapped.

Harry let the attitude in his son's voice slide, it was close to a full moon and while not a full werewolf the boy still got a bit more irritable and liked his meat rarer. With a sigh and a knock to the back of the head Harry shoved the kid forward. "Get a move on "

.oOo.

Kurt Hummel stood on the steps waiting for Mercedes when he saw something that made him almost squeal in delight, almost. It wouldn't do to give the Neanderthals something more to beat him up about. In the parking lot was one of the most gorgeous guys he had ever seen. He had angled eyes that spoke of a slight Asian heritage but he still had a white person's skin tone. His hair was a shock of blue and red, probably died. He wore a green T with black jeans. Despite the slight emo style he looked happy as he stood next to a man Kurt assumed to be his father. The older gentleman had wild hair that seemed to have a constant windswept look. He had rectangular glasses that almost hid emerald green eyes. The man had a strong build that just screamed 'don't fuck with me' and yet a smile that said 'I can be a good friend'. The man wore a pair of designer slacks and a purple button down shirt.

Kurt pulled out his cell and texted Mercedes: _totally HOT new kid this year!_

He waited only a few seconds before she replied: _wait I'll be there in a sec to see for myself._

Mercedes walked up next to him a few seconds later as the two were walking toward the school, "I agree so where do you think they're from."

"I don't know but I'm going to try and get to Figgins' office before they do and volunteer to guide him around." Kurt said as he turned on his heel and almost ran into the school to try and beat them to the office. Mercedes smirked as she thought, _here we go, its Finn all over again, I just hope he doesn't get squashed to bad._

.oOo.

"Oh, by the way teddy I forgot to tell you, while you are doing your first day of classes here I will be interviewing for the English teacher position." Harry said with a smirk as they neared the office. Harry watched as Teddy's Hair started to change to a more red color, "ah ah, you know the rules no changing hair color in front of the muggles."

Teddy just glared at his godfather, "fine but if you embarrass me in any way you quit, you know you don't need the money."

Harry just smirked as they came to the door that read "FIGGINS". Harry noticed another kid in the office talking animatedly to the short Middle Eastern man inside. He knocked on the door and the kid instantly stopped talking and turned, Harry noticed the twinkle in the kid's eye as he spotted them. The principle smiled and waved them in.

Harry opened the door and walked in with a smile "I hope I'm not disturbing anything," the war hero commented.

"Oh, no, Kurt here was just volunteering to show around the new student." The man said.

_Interesting,_ Harry thought he looked over to his godson and noticed he had a gleam in his eye as he was looking over the kid. _Awe crap he's attracted, I hope the kid is…_ Harry let his thought trail off as he looked at the teen across from them, wavy hair, manicured nails, a sense of fashion that fits better in New York rather than a small town in the middle of nowhere, yup the kid was just as much a flamer as his godson. _Oh good I'd hate to see him crushed again._

Harry smiled as he looked at Kurt, "Well, thank you for being so generous young man, my name is Harry Potter, this is my godson Theodore," Harry grunted at the kick aimed at his leg "I mean Teddy."

"Ignore my godfather he can be a bit of a jokester, Teddy Lupin." He said holding out his hand to the obviously gay teen in front of him.

Kurt almost melted as he heard Teddy's accent but held his composure and shook the kid's hand, "Kurt Hummel."

"Well, now that introductions have been made, Kurt why don't you take Young Theodore here and show him to his classes, while I talk with Mr. Potter." Figgins said as he handed Teddy his schedule.

Harry turned to his godson and smiled, "Be good now, and remember no sticks, or any other related items."

Teddy nodded at the coded message and walked out following Kurt. He could clearly smell the desire coming off the young teen and smirked. He wasn't the son of a marauder for nothing. He was going to have a bit of fun with this one before he finally showed him who was alpha.

"What did he mean by no sticks?" Kurt asked curiously.

Teddy smiled and waved it off, "I took a martial arts class a while ago and one of the weapons we learned was a bo staff, Harry likes to call them sticks." Teddy lied; he let out a sigh of relief as Kurt just nodded in acceptance.

"So what's your story Kurt?" Teddy asked as they walked down the hall.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, come on, no kid just randomly volunteers to show around the new kid unless they want something or have nothing left to lose, so which is it?" Teddy said with a smirk.

Kurt was used to blunt, how could you not be with Rachel Berry as your competition but jeez this kid was damn near demanding. "Just trying to me nice is all. So what class do you have first." He asked trying to change the subject as fast as he could without seeming to obvious.

Teddy let the subject change for a bit, he didn't want to come off as an ass, "Erm, looks like Spanish, grandma would have killed me if I went into French." Teddy said and saddened at the mention of his grandmother.

Kurt noticed the sad look but didn't comment, "really, well I know the Spanish teacher, he is a great guy and the teacher of the Glee club too." Kurt said Teddy could hear the pride in his voice.

"What's Glee club?"

Kurt looked slightly offended but said, "It's the show choir here at the school, best club on campus if you ask me."

"Singing!" Teddy said with a bright smile although he had to focus to make sure his hair didn't change to yellow, "I love singing, where do I sign up?"

Kurt laughed, "Don't be too excited joining Glee is like social suicide around here." He said with a sarcastic tone.

Teddy laughed, "Who cares, and it's a small town so they'll probably hate me anyway for being Gay." He said baiting his hook; he couldn't help the smirk as Kurt took it hook line and sinker.

Kurt's eyes began to glitter with hope as he heard that statement, another out gay finally he wouldn't be alone. He didn't want to seem too needy so he just smiled and nodded not trusting his own words to spew lonely. "Well here is the class, talk to Mr. Schuester about Glee, wait for me here and I'll take you to your next class."

As kurt left he whipped out his cell and sent a text to Mercedes: _OMG he's Gay!_

_M-What really, how do you know?_

_K- he told me, just full on blurted it out like it wasn't a big deal, and he said he loves to sing I told him to talk to Schue but OMG he is gay!_

_M-alright calm down hun, meet us at lunch, bring him._

Teddy entered the room with a bit of nervousness, despite being as confident as he was all teens seem to go through a bit of nervous reaction until they make friends in a new school, though Kurt seemed like a good option for friend, maybe even something more. He thought with a smirk. He looked over and noticed he was a bit early to the class. The teacher was sitting behind his desk engrossed in papers and hadn't even noticed his entry.

Teddy coughed and held out his schedule. Shue looked up and smiled, "oh sorry I was working on something for my Glee club, you're the new student right? Theodore Lupin?" he said with a nervous laugh.

"Ted please I hate my full name, and I also wanted to talk to you about this Glee club of yours, one of the kids was showing me around and I'm interested, when is it?" he asked with a smile.

Schue's eyes lit up and he said, "We meet every Tuesday and Thursday after school, if you're interested in auditioning you can come tomorrow for an audition." He said kindly.

"Great I'll be there, what room?"

"Choir, over in the east wing," the spanish teacher said excitedly

"Great!" Teddy exclaimed as he walked over to his seat.

.oOo.

Harry smiled as he left the principal's office. The man had practically begged him to come on staff after he said that because of his family money he would be willing to be paid less than what his credentials as a master in English and teaching normally required. He had a week to meet with the department head and look over the lesson track for the class. The interview had taken the better part of a class period so inevitably he was walking down a hallway full of students when he noticed a very irate athletic woman charging down the hall. He shuddered, whoever was on the receiving end of that had better watch out. He couldn't help the sadistic chuckle that escaped his lips when she turned the corner into Figgins' office.

Harry took out his cell phone and texted Teddy that he got the job.

H-_Hey kiddo got the job, I'm headed home_

T-_Great I found a club I want to join, auditions are after school tomorrow_

H-_alright I'll leave the car, I gave you the keys right?_

T-_sigh…yes man-who-must-be-annoying_

__H-_see ya later changeling =P_

With that Harry closed his phone and found somewhere secluded to disappear.

A few moments later as they were walking down the hall half the school jumped as a loud crack sounded, Kurt swore he could here Ted mutter something about green eyed idiot hero's.

"So who should I look out for here at McKinley?" Teddy asked as they were heading to lunch.

Kurt seemed thoughtful for a moment before pointing to a group of broad shouldered idiots in red lettermen jackets, "Kerofskey and his ilk should be avoided, they are the main bullies but mostly stick to slushy facials and light shoves in the hallway. Sometimes they get creative and ask you to kill yourself but that's about it. Next is Sue Sylvester the cheerleading coach here at the school. She is a right surly old woman who will step over anyone to get what she wants and will intentionally hurt as many people as possible along the way for laughs. Other than that stick with the Glee kids, we look out for our own even the new people." He said as they walked through the Lunch line.

Both Teddy and Kurt turned around to a shout of "Kurt!" Teddy looked at one of the most diverse tables he had seen at a school ever, there was a kid in a wheelchair, two cheerleaders, three jocks, a frumpy looking chick, and the person calling their name a big black chick. At Teddy's raised eyebrow Kurt smiled and said, "that's the main kids in the glee club, im sure Tina and Mike will be here soon enough."

Teddy nodded and followed his guide to the table. "Everyone this is Teddy Lupin, the new kid, he's auditioning for Glee tomorrow after school. Teddy this is, Finn, Sam, Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Artie, and Brittany."

Teddy smiled "Hey everyone!" he said kindly.

Brittney gasped and Teddy noticed everyone look somewhere between annoyed and amused at what might be coming from the blond cheerleaders mouth, "Are you like from England?" she asked when Teddy nodded, feeling a Luna moment coming, "wow, do you know the queen?"

Teddy smiled and rubbed the back of his head, he had in fact met the queen but wasn't sure if he should say anything, MI-6 had hired his godfather to update the wards on Buckingham Palace. "Erm I have seen her at a distance but I have never really met Her Majesty." He said with a nervous chuckle.

Teddy had to move back a bit as Rachel jumped up and tried to get into his personal bubble, "it will be great to have you in Glee, having an exotic in the group will give us an edge for sectionals!" she said in a frightening impression of Hermione when she got teeth into a new project.

Santana pulled her back with a simple comment of, "Sit down Hobbit, we don't need another Sunshine incident." Ted raised an eyebrow at that to Kurt but the teen just shrugged and said, "I'll tell ya later."

With that the rest of lunch went in a flurry of questions about Teddy and his background, if he was going to be joining Glee then he would be part of their little family. To say Teddy was excited about his upcoming auditions would be an understatement. It was Kurt who finally asked the last question that was on everyone's mind before the bell rang.

"So what song are you going to sing for auditions?"

Teddy smirked and wiggled a finger, "Ah ah, that is a surprise, but since you asked oh so nicely I'll give you a hint though it won't be Gaga." Teddy laughed at Kurt's crest fallen expression.

As they were getting up to leave Mercedes walked up next to the two young men and hooked her arm into Teddy's "I'll take him from here Kurt, we both have chemistry together."

Kurt was about to protest but a look from the diva had him nodding and saying his good-byes. Teddy could smell the protective nature in the girl's intent and braced himself. "Listen and listen well Teddy Lupin," She began in a serious voice, "My Kurt has dealt with too much crap from this small town to get his heart broken you understand? I know you are gay, if you intend to date him don't string him along. He deserves his happiness." In the middle of the hall she whirled around and looked Teddy right in the eyes waiting for a response.

Teddy smiled, Kurt had some good friends here, "I can assure you, I have no intention of stringing him along, I am just getting to know him before I ask him out but I do intend to date him, he seems like a fairly kind hearted person, if a little jaded from living in a small town, Marauders' honor I will never intentionally hurt a one of you." Teddy said giving an American Salute.

Mercedes smiled but then quirked an eyebrow as she took her spot next to him again, "What's a Marauder?" she asked.

Teddy smiled as he remembered stories Harry had told him and the journal he had given him from his father's days in school, "The Marauders where a group consisting of my father Remus Lupin, My godfather's father James Potter, and their best friend Sirius Black. They later worked together to help defend the UK against the Terror attacks that had happened in the 80's. me and my godfather make up the second generation of Marauders."

Mercedes eyebrows shot into her hair line, "You had to be like one when those terror attacks started happening again in the 90's and your telling me you fought them?"

"No, my godfather did but like you said I was one. Now it's just a title we use to describe our little circle of friends back in Brittan." Teddy explained with a smile as they reached their classroom.

"Oh, alright, but still you better not hurt Kurt." She said with a mock glare, they held the silence for a moment before laughing and walking into the room. All in all today was turning out to be a good day.

Between the next class Teddy met with Kurt again and they walked to the English class together talking about shows on Broadway at the moment. Kurt was very disgruntled to hear that before they fully came to Ohio Teddy and Harry had watched Wicked in New York.

"That is so not fair!" Kurt demanded, "what else have you seen?"

"that was my first Broadway play, after Dad got his degree, we didn't get much of a chance to come out here and if we did it was usually because of work." Teddy said calmly. Kurt looked like he was about to respond when Teddy noticed a jock walk up out of the corner of his eye. He could smell malicious intent and dove out of the way, taking Kurt with him, before the slushy had a chance to hit them. Teddy turned his eyes going wolf gold and his hair gitting a bit redder. "what the hell was that Jock?" he ground out.

The teen scoffed and said "Ohh look, the Feiry has a boyfriend." Before laughing and walking off.

Teddy made to lunge after him but Kurt had an iron grip on his arm, which was surprising considering his size. "Don't he isn't worth it."

"The hell it isn't he threatened me and one of my pack, bastard needs to learn whose alpha" he growled out.

Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow, "alpha, pack you sound like your channeling a wolf or something."

Teddy stiffened as his mind cleared at that statement and berated himself for letting his inner wolf take over, "Never mind your right he isn't worth the detention. But if he ever does anything to you like that again tell me and I will make sure he feels the reproductions of fucking with a Marauder."

Kurt gave him an appraising look but let it drop for now, to be honest seeing Teddy stand up to the Neanderthal was turning him on, he had to do something quick to distract his growing erection. "so how do you like McKinley so far, besides the Neanderthals."

Teddy's mood brightened and he said, "I love it, especially the guide I got for today, he seems really nice and if I where honest with myself I'd say he was kind of cute." He said with a wink before sauntering off.

Nope that defiantly did absolutely nothing to stop his erection. "Oh really.." Kurt stammered his face going tomato red. "hey wait up!"


	2. teachers andwands

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long I had a bit of writers block but I finally decided what song i wanted Teddy to Sing. i hope you enjoy this and i cant wait to write more. please read and review

Chapter 2: Teachers and….wands

Harry sat in his study with a glass of wine in one hand, a stack of papers in front of him and a fountain pen in the other. He may be living as a muggle but that didn't mean he was used to Ball Point. At the moment he was reading over the lesson plan he had gotten for Junior English and was marking what books he was going to have his students read and which essays he wanted them to focus on. Harry may have been a warrior but at heart he was a teacher much like his late mentor. Weather he was teaching runic defense wards to a room of green curse-breakers or Shakespeare to a class of adolescent muggles he didn't care as long as he was helping further the next generation. He couldn't wait to get started next Monday. The best part was that he would be teaching his son's, and he did consider Teddy his son, class; So many opportunities to embarrass his little cub.

Harry sighed and looked around his study which was greatly styled after his Godfather's back in England. He would never admit it to the woman before she had passed away but these last fifteen years spent with her raising Teddy she had influenced him into giving in to his more aristocratic roots. Over the past few years living with Andromeda Black they became a sort of odd couple, not romantically of course, she was way to old and a woman, but they had Raised Teddy together and become his parents. Well Andromeda had Harry was more of an uncle who was responsible most of the time but still helped Teddy play pranks and what not. Harry smirked remembering Andy's fifty second birthday party, she had been so angry she forgot she could simply vanish the green paint from her face.

Harry shook himself from his musings as he heard the door open, "I'm in the study Ted!" he called. A few moments later his Godson's head appeared in the study smiling slyly. He looked pointedly to the moving picture on the wall and mouthed Muggle. Harry nodded and pointed his wand freezing it, "What's up Ted?" he asked curiously, to have made a friend this fast was odd at least Harry thought.

"Remember that club I texted you about?" he asked nervously. Harry nodded and Teddy stepped in opening the door revealing the boy who had escorted him out of Figgins office, "Kurt is going to help me come up with an audition. I know it's short notice but he insisted."

"I thought that was you who insisted," Kurt said indignantly.

Teddy smiled sheepishly. Harry raised an eyebrow had teddy met his mate? It was the only thing that could explain such a relaxed feel coming from his Godson's magic around a new person. Usually the inner wolf would be sniffing around for weeks and waiting before even becoming part of a pack. Hermione had warned him that it would happen eventually, it happened with Remus and Nym, but he didn't expect it so soon. Harry's eyes widened when he remembered another thing about mates, they had to be at least partially magical. He stretched out his senses further and found that Kurt had a small core, high squib level at best. Harry narrowed his eyes as he looked Kurt over in a new light.

"What did you say your name was a gain lad?" Harry asked kindly, he noticed Teddy's eyes glow gold for a second when the boy noticed his tone.

Kurt feeling the atmosphere change gulped and said, "Kurt Hummel sir."

"Tell me lad, what is the difference between Aconite and asphodel?"

"Nothing there the same," Came the instant replay before the boy clapped a hand over his mouth.

Harry smirked and pointed to the picture on the wall making it move again. Teddy looked confused a moment before he looked to see Kurt look surprised as well, not surprised in the sense of a muggle finding out about magic but in some one who knew about magic not expecting to find another.

"You're a wizard!"Kurt said as he whirled upon Teddy with a furious look in his eye. "why didn't you tell me?"

"Erm I just met you and didn't know you knew about magic." Teddy said.

"He knew the second he met me!" Kurt exclaimed pointing at a chuckling Harry.

"Hey don't compare me to him, he's Harry freakin Potter."

Kurt sighed and threw up his hands in surrender, "so how did you find out I was a squib?" he questioned Harry.

"Magic sense, I can sense a person's power you registered as high squib."

Kurt nodded, "My mother was a witch, through dad for a loop but they loved each other even when I didn't turn out magical, though dad always says when I sing it's just as magical as when mom would do a spell."

Harry smirked, "good to hear it. well, dinner is at six feel free to raid the fridge till then, I have lessons to plan." He said in way of dismissal.

The two nodded and left going to Teddy's room. Kurt looked around and spotted the CD collection, "Sanatra?" the boy asked holding up a vinyl record.

"An original. I love old blue eyes, but I was thinking something more modern," Teddy said wiggling a finger and summoning his Adam Lambert CD. "For your entertainment?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Wandless hu? I thought that was hard."

"it is for most but i come from a powerful family."

Kurt nodded as he thought, "No you might come off as a but slutty with that as your first song." He went back to looking over the music in the rack and smiled, "Florence + the Machine Kiss with a fist lets hear it."

"No way to jumpy for my style, although Lu would love to hear me sing it."

Kurt raised a brow, "Lu?"

"Luna Longbottom, a friend of my Father's from the War, she is a Magi-Zoolagist now and travels the world looking for rare beasts. Maybe Drumming song though." Teddy said after a moment of thought he snatched up the CD and put it in the player and let the music wash over him. Then he began to sing and Kurt melted as he watched Teddy sway and flow with the music, his voice staying in perfect pitch throughout the song and his hair changing tone slightly to match the tone of the music. God this boy was magical. How did he get so lucky? He thought he would have to hide that part of his life from whoever he found, now here was this beautiful magical boy that had swept him off his feet in less then one day. Kurt sighed and tried to calm himself. He wasn't going to pull another Finn or Sam fiasco. He had to let the other person chose or it wouldn't be real. But god that voice was mesmerizing.

As Teddy let out the last note Kurt noticed Harry standing out in the hall watching with a smirk on his face. The older men held a finger up to his lips as he pulled out his wand. Kurt stifled a chuckle as Teddy opened his eyes and smiled.

"So what do you-" he was cut off by a loud bang, Teddy jumped and turned around snarling with his fingers turning black and claw like, which kind of scared Kurt but at the same time turned him on. Seeing him so protective over him was turning him on and he didn't know why. He would usually be annoyed that someone thought he couldn't take care of himself but with Teddy it seemed natural to allow him to take the lead.

Teddy calmed down as he noticed it was just his godfather playing a trick on him, "what's up Pa?"

"Just watching you sing, I always love to hear your voice." Harry said stepping into the room. He looked around and picked up a picture of a woman with long curly black hair with a grey streak that was tied in an elegant pony tail and almost purple blue eyes, she wore a beautiful black dress with sparkling stars like the midnight sky, she was twirling and laughing. "Your grandma loved it too, I know she would always say singing was a commoner thing but she always looked forward to when you would serenade the two of us out of bed on Christmas morning or on our birthdays."

Teddy smiled with watery eyes. "Why did you really come in here Dad?" he asked in a whisper.

"To confirm something, and I did, I'll let you find out on your own, see you at dinner." He said before sweeping out of the room.

"Well if that wasn't ominous," Kurt said a little nervous.

Teddy scoffed and turned around rubbing his temples with his eyes shut, "bastard knows not to mess with me this close to a full moon what the hell." He mumbled.

"What do you mean this close to a full moon?" Kurt asked curiously.

Teddy's eyes snapped open glowing gold for a moment before going back to blue. He looked a little nervous as he spoke, "well you see the thing is…." He sighed and said calmly, "My dad was a werewolf and my mother was a metamorphamagus, do you know what those are?" he asked kindly.

Kurt looked confused for a moment before he said, "I know what a werewolf is but not a meta-thingy."

Teddy nodded, "Most people don't, a metamorphamagus is a witch or wizard who has he ability to change their appearance." To demonstrate this Teddy scrunched up his face and his hair became the same color and look as Kurts for a moment before changing back. "I have the metamorph power to some degree but because my father was a werewolf most of the magic in me that focuses on my ability to change is focused on suppressing that side of me. During the full moon it gets a little harder to control but I can do it most of the time, unless I feel strong emotions or get distracted, like what happened earlier with Kerofskey or when dad scared me just then. If that happens Freki comes out."

"Freki?"

"The name of my inner wolf, Freki was Odin's pet wolf." Teddy said with a smirk. "My real dad," He said pointing to the picture of a man with blond hair standing next to a woman with shocking pink hair with his arm around her, they looked happy even though they both looked a bit disheveled and careworn "Called his Moony."

Kurt nodded, so it was a kind of family tradition to name the inner wolf. "wow your mother was beautiful."

"She was a black, of course she was," came the indignant reply. Kurt raised an eyebrow and Teddy blushed, "Sorry something Grandma would always say. The Black's are a proud family Theodore, never forget where you came from Pure Wizard stock through and through." He said in a proper tone, "she neglects to mention that her husband was a muggle born and that my father was as well." Teddy said with a fond smile.

"My mom was a Pure-blood." Kurt said quietly. "the stigma isn't as bad here as it is in the UK but for some it is. My mother's family cut her off when they found out she was marrying my dad. There was hope that they would talk to her again when I was born but when they found out I was a squib they stopped even accepting her letters. It hurt her, she tried to hide it from me but I saw it. she still loved me and my dad though all the way to the very end."

Teddy smiled at that, "I'm glad she did too." He said placing a hand on his shoulder. There was a moment of silence before Teddy blushed and said, "So what did you think of that one?"

Kurt blushed too and nodded, "yeah sounds great."

Teddy smiled and went over to his computer and pulled up google looking for the sheet music to give to the band tomorrow. "So you don't seem to put out by me being a werewolf or a metamorph why is that?" he asked, his tounge sticking out the side of his mouth as he concentrated on looking for the music.

Kurt walked over and shrugged, "it's no biggie to me, as long as you don't wig out on me and try to bite me or anything."

Teddy snickered and looked over at Kurt with a gleam in his eye, "I may just do that, you do look," he paused and licked his lips, "tasty."

Kurt shivered but smiled, "Down boy, no need to grab a bone." Jeez what was with him it was like he couldn't stop the innuendo around Teddy, little did he know Ted was having the same thoughts.

Teddy smirked, "So Kurt you seem to be out and proud right?" Kurt sputtered a moment before blushing and nodding, "Good, hows about we go to the movies, say next Friday?"

Kurt blushed a storm before saying, "we just met"

"that's why I said next Friday and not this one." Teddy said kindly.

Kurt wanted to protest but couldn't, he just nodded, "sure why not."

Teddy smiled, "Will you be staying for dinner then?"

Kurt looked down at his watch and shook his head, "No dad wanted me home tonight for family dinner. So I'll see you tomorrow in front."

Teddy nodded as he stood to take him to the door. They walked in comfortable silence stopping to say goodbye to Harry who seemed a bit disappointed that Kurt was going home. When he closed the door Teddy turned and stalked over to the Study before slamming the door open and glaring at a startled Harry Potter, "Tell me what you know old man or I start hexing." He hated the fact that a full moon made him so emotional, it was like what he imagined period was for woman.

Harry smirked and feigned innocence, even though he knew something this important shouldn't be played with, he wanted Teddy to figure it out first if he could. "What ever are you talking about dear godson?"

"All day I was over protective of Kurt and couldn't seem to want to stay away from him. I just met the bloke but I was following him around like a lost wolf cub and couldn't help but protect him. Freki responded instantly to any threat to him and almost made me show my powers in the middle of a crowded hallway. What. Is. Going. On!" He punctuated each word very pointedly as his eyes started to glow gold, damn the full moon!

Harry sighed and motioned for his Godson to sit down as he walked over to one of the bookshelves and pulled down a heavy looking tome and began reading from it. "When a young witch or Wizard comes into their magical inheritance between the ages of sixteen and eighteen they will generally gain a boost in power along with some added abilities, If said witch or wizard has creature blood in them this inheritance can be a bit more complicated. If for example the creature blood is that of a dominant feral like say a werewolf their magic may start searching out another magical who would compliment the host both in magic and in personality. In some cases this can be multiple people of both genders and the person will be able to chose who to spend his life with. In other cases if there is only one person in the immediate area than the persons magic may force a premature relationship." Harry said calmly.

"And you think this is what is happening with me and Kurt?" Teddy asked calmly.

Harry nodded, "it happened with your Dad and Sirius when they were in school, but when Sirius escaped both men had changed so much that their magic no longer called to each other, then it happened to Remus again when he met your mother. When I was sixteen my magic called to a girl who I thought I would love the rest of my life, and who I thought would love me back. But after I died and came back my magic shifted and I no longer loved her, and she had found love in the arms of another while I was traipsing across the UK looking for soul pieces, we parted in well enough terms but I have never felt my magic call to another like that, not yet anyway." Harry said calmly. "I tell you this because I want you to know that even if your magic is calling to Kurt at the moment something could change both of you and the relationship would end just like any other relationship, this one just might start a little faster than you are used to. I also think that it is so strong today because tomorrow is the full moon. Freki is closer to his power so all his effects are stronger than they would normally be."

Teddy nodded, "well I asked him if he wanted to see a movie next Friday and he said yes." Teddy said with a bit of a blush before he realized something, "wait you said your magic called to someone, I didn't know the Potter's had creature blood."

"Neither did I, but I have a feeling it had more to do with the piece of Voldemort's soul in me rather than my own magic. Which if you think about it is kind of nasty. Voldemort was near sixty when he first died and that soul piece embedded itself in my head. Ginny was fifteen."

Teddy burst out laughing, "You and aunt Gin dated? That's ridiculous; aunt Ginny is nowhere near your type."

Harry nodded, "I defiantly agree, although I am sad that I never did pursue Luna in Sixth year. Neville was lucky to snatch her up after the war." Harry said losing himself in his thoughts.

"Thanks for the talk Da," Teddy said standing up and walking out to practice the song he wanted to sing a bit more before the audition tomorrow.


	3. More Drama Than Strictly Nesicary

**AN: **I know it isn't much but i thought i should get something out after making you wait this long

Chapter 3: More Drama than Strictly Necessary

Harry sighed as he poured the watered down Wolfsbaine in Teddy's glass and piled his plate high with sausage, bacon and a steak omelet. Today was Teddy's first full moon in a public muggle school and he wasn't going to be there. He may be freaking out a bit. As Harry placed the omelet on the plate (read platter) Teddy stumbled down the stairs, his blue hair sticking up at odd ends and dressed in a baggy T and plaid pajama bottoms.

Teddy saw the plate of food and smelled the meat his eyes glowed gold for a moment and he rushed over to the table. "This looks great Dad!" he said as he dug in to the omelet. He reached for his glass and chugged a gulp and stopped mid gulp. Harry laughed as he saw the enthusiasm leave the metamorph's face and he sluggishly swallowed the potion. "Glegh, you could have warned me you know." he said glaring at the still laughing magus.

The Marauder smiled and said, "And where would the fun in that be." After a moment of catching himself he turned a serious eye to his cub. "Listen Ted I want you to be really focusing on your occlumency today. With you having found a possible mate and it being the year of inheritance for you Freki seems to be really strong this moon. Keep your emotions in check alright?" Harry said calmly.

The bluenette nodded, "yeah alright" he said with less concern than Harry would have liked.

"I mean it Theodore. I want you safe and we don't exactly know what will happen this year with Freki being so strong. Your metamorph ability may not be strong enough to keep Freki at bay anymore." Harry said lacing his voice with a bit of power and his own eyes flashing green. It was something he rarely did since the end of the war but he hoped it got his point across to his son.

Teddy looked his godfather in the eye at that and nodded, "of course, sorry dad I didn't mean to take this so lightly." He said as he finished the plate of food in front of him.

Harry nodded and handed him a thermos. "That's the rest of the potion; I have a meeting with the English department head to go over my curriculum so I will bring by some steak for your lunch today." Harry said as he handed Teddy the keys to the car.

Teddy nodded, "Thanks dad see you later." He said pulling out his wand and waving it over his cloths. The T changed into a tight green V-neck and skinny blue jeans where hastily made out of his pajama bottoms. He pointed his wand upstairs and his shoes shot down the stairs and on to his feat tying themselves and his back-pack flew into his hand as he left.

"Your hair!" Harry called out after him. He looked out the window to see that Teddy had straightened and made it a little more light blue, to match the Ford Pries he was driving. Harry shook his head, they were extremely rich and could buy luxury cars that would defiantly offset some of the small town stigma on 'Gay' and yet he chose to buy a car that just furthered that stereo type.

Harry snorted into his coffee looking at his own car, a black Audi R8 with grey leather interior. It would defiantly turn some heads the first day he showed up with it. In his earlier years he would have stayed away from such a monstrosity of cash, but living with Andromeda Black had changed that.

.o0o.  
><strong>The night before Hummel Home<br>**  
>Kurt was defiantly nervous about telling his dad about Ted and Mr. Potter. Thinking about the magical community that had shunned his mother always made Burt a little more than disagreeable because it brought back so much pain that had been unnecessarily lobed on their family, hopefully the fact that they were not racist like his mother side grandparents would help. Just in case though he decided to make steak and mashed potatoes with brown gravy for dinner. He himself was a little shaken that Teddy was magical but after thinking about it he felt like he should have known; he had a feeling that something was different about Teddy the moment he had seen him from across the parking lot, aside from the fact that he was gay and looked super hot.<p>

He startled at the table as he was doing his French homework when he heard the front door open. Usually he could hear his father's car from down the street, he must be really distracted. He smiled at his dad when he came into the kitchen obviously following his nose by the look on his face, delight mixed with apprehension.

"What's up son, you never make this good- I mean unhealthy food unless there's bad news." Burt said setting down his car keys on the counter next to the bowl of potatoes.

Kurt smiled thinly and started flitting around putting away his homework and moving things to the table. "Oh nothing too bad, I hope." He said mumbling the last part even though he was sure his dad's hawk ears would pick them up.

"What's the matter son, talk to me." Burt said getting nervous.

"There was a new kid at school today and I got to show him around campus. We became pretty fast friends." Kurt said happily as he placed the red meat on the table.

The auto-mechanic raised an eyebrow, "Really is he, ya know…" he said awkwardly leaving the question hanging in the air.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah he just blurted it out while I was showing him to Spanish, and he wants to join glee too."

Burt nodded solemnly and then looked at Kurt, "Look Kurt I don't want you getting your hopes up too much if he doesn't ask you out, you don't know if he doesn't already have someone or anything." Burt said.

Kurt huffed and said, "That's not the news Daddy its well, he asked me to come over today after school to help him pick out his audition song for tomorrow and when we went over to his house I met his godfather." Burt nodded for him to continue not really knowing where this was going, "Well his godfather just happened to be Harry Potter and it turns out they are both wizards."

Burt's eyes widened a moment before he glared, "Did they say anything to you? Did they insult you in anyway because if they did-"

Kurt sighed and held up a hand, "No dad they didn't they were actually really nice people. And Teddy, the new kid, asked me if I would go to the movies with him next Friday. Like on a date. Oh and Teddy is Part werewolf." He said the last part quickly again hoping his dad didn't catch it.

Burt narrowed his eyes, "Alright fine but I want to meet them at some point." He said stabbing his fork into the steak and savoring the meat.

Kurt sighed in relief and ate his smaller portion of the meal. He was spoiling his dad not himself, it wouldn't do to have large hips on the first date!  
><strong>The next morning<strong>

Kurt stood on the steps waiting nervously for Teddy to show up. He decided to tell his new friend as fast as possible so he could get it out of the way. He sighed in relief as he saw Teddy get out of a blue Pries and walk towards him. "Hey so I told my dad about you guys and he wanted to meet you before the date." Kurt rushed out nervously the minute the blue haired teen was in hearing range.

Teddy chuckled as he pulled out his phone, "Morning to you too," he said and got a thoughtful look on his face, "We are having a house warming party this Friday and inviting some of the other neighbors, would you guys be able to make it then?"

Kurt nodded nervously "I'll ask". Teddy nodded and sent a text to his godfather: _Hey Kurt's dad wants to meet us, I invited them to a nonexistent house warming party…get on that._

He waited a few moments for a response, _Will do kiddo and I promise no Marauding._

Better not be any I don't need you making a bad impression for me.

He demanded closing his phone.

Kurt looked around nervously, "So are you still going to do Drumming song today or did you change your mind at all." He asked curiously.

"Nope I'm all good with Drumming Song." Teddy said following Kurt into the halls of McKinley. "I want to warn you though, tonight is a full moon and I am coming into magical inheritance so if I seem a little more irritable than, well I guess you wouldn't know what normal is but if I seem really irritable don't judge me by today alright." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Kurt nodded, "Don't worry if your being a jerk I'll pull you in." he said slyly.

Teddy took a moment to look at Kurt this morning and noticed his state of dress. He had thought that maybe since it was the first day of school the boy had dressed a little more than he normally would have but Ted was oddly pleased to find that if his current outfit was to be the trend than he would be dressing like this every day. "Like your outfit today, I literally just waived this on as I was walking out the door because I was going to be late. These are really a set of my pajamas." Teddy said holding out his arm for Kurt to take.

Kurt looked around and looked nervous for a second, "are you sure that's alright?" he said looking at Teddy Pointedly.

Teddy simply raised an eyebrow that said 'take the arm.'

Kurt smiled shyly and took his arm and the two of them walked to their lockers, which where only a few doors away from each other. They separated and got their stuff and then walked to their first classes, Teddy leaving Kurt when they came up on the Spanish class.

"Hope you are ready to have your mind blown Mr. Schuster." Teddy said looking at the man with a smirk.

Will laughed as he took on the new kid, "Oh really? and why is that?" he asked kindly.

"Because you will be having a new lead singer in Glee soon," Teddy explained as he pulled out his notebook and text.

Again Will laughed and said "we'll see."

.o0o.

Teddy and Kurt again walked into the lunch room together and a few more people seemed to take notice of this, especially Kerofsky and his pack. Teddy glared at them as they glared at him, the later in the day it was it seemed he was having a harder time controlling Freki. The moon was really calling to him today.

Kurt shoved his shoulder to get his attention, "Teddy your eyes are glowing!" he hissed in his ear.

Teddy shook his head and smiled at Kurt, "Thanks, the moon is calling to me very hard tonight." He said walking with him over to the table where the rest of the Glee kids sat. Rachel and Mercades scooted apart so that the wolf cub would be next to Rachel and the Counter Tenor would be next to Mercades.

"So have you decided on a song?" Rachel asked right as Teddy sat down.

"What is with you guys and not saying hello, I mean I expected you yanks to be a little less cultured than my usual friends but come on," Teddy said in mock exasperation. Rachel had the grace to look ashamed, until he started talking music again, "But yes I have chosen a song; and no I still won't tell you."

With that the table lapsed into conversation of music and the fact that they would soon be getting a new singer added to the group. A few people speculated on how Schue would run the group and some prayed the teacher wouldn't get too stuck on Journey this year.

it wasn't until the end of lunch that things went south. Teddy was too distracted with his pack to notice the scent of an approaching jock and was therefore rather angry when a coldness splashed on his head and down his back. Hearing Kurt's shriek he knew they had gotten him as well, which set Freki off even worse.

The werewolf stood up and whirled around his eyes flashing bright gold as he stared down the jock. "I thought I told you Kerofsky. Do. Not. Fuck. With. Me!" he punctuated each word with a step forward forcing the now slightly terrified jock to step back.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Kerofsky said with a false bravado.

Ted was about to raise his hand to sock the bastard when he felt Kurt's hand on his shoulder. The touch of his mate made him calm almost instantly. "He isn't worth it Ted. Don't."

Teddy nodded and stalked off from the now silent cafeteria, Kurt scurrying after.


	4. Chapter 4: Drumming Song

**A/N:** A special thanks to Sterlingicedragon for being my new Beta for this story.  
>Here is the next chapter of Wizards at McKinley, I know it is rather shorter than my standard but I felt you guys needed something to read on this. As always read and review and when you do review please leave more than just good chapter or please update<p>

Chapter 4: Drumming Song

Teddy looked into the mirror in the bathroom of the school and tried to focus on his eyes. They where rosin gold and his sclera had begun to recede and irises where beginning to expand. He closed his eyes and focused on his shields, the wall of fire around his mind allowing it to encompass him. He opened his eyes and sighed when he was staring into blue. He turned to Kurt and smiled nervously. "Sorry about that, I told you Freki was on the hunt today." Teddy said scratching the back of his head.

Kurt looked at him oddly for a moment before nodding, "Here I have some spare clothes in my bag." The countertenor said ruffling through and pulling out a pair of jeans and a green T. He pulled out a second set, the shirt being blue this time, for himself. Teddy smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting I get undressed in front of you Mr. Hummel, we haven't even been on the first date yet." Teddy said slyly.

Kurt spluttered a moment before Teddy started laughing, "Sorry couldn't resist." He said just as the door burst open revealing Harry Potter looking worried and a little angry.

"Cub I felt your magic flare what happ- "He stopped and looked at the state of Teddy's clothing, covered in blue slushy. "Who do I need to give a detention?"

Teddy sighed and waved his hand over his and Kurt's clothes making the blue mess disappear without a stain and switching their clothes to the ones in Kurt's hand, "You're not an official teacher dad, calm down. When you do finally start look out for David Karofsky."

Harry nodded, "Watch it with the wandless magic kiddo, the laws may be lax in the States but I don't want you getting over confident."

Teddy nodded, "We are alright dad, go on and finish your meeting."

"See you and Burt on Friday Kurt!" Harry called turning around to leave.

Teddy sighed and looked at his watch just as the warning bell rang to signal the end of lunch, "Well we have Chemistry next right, let's get a move on."

"You keep pulling rabbit tricks like that and I may have to keep you wolf man." Kurt said cheekily as he looped his arm with Teddy's and walked down the hall.

.o0o.

Teddy and Kurt walked into the choir room at half past three and where greeted with smiles and waves from the others. The room descended into trying to get the song out of Teddy and expounding about how Schue would start out the year.

"Alright let's get seated everyone. Before we get to the lesson today we have an audition, Theodore would you come up and give your sheet music to Brad and start singing." the curly haired teacher said with a corny smile.

Teddy smiled and skipped over, handing the sheet music to Brad and started swaying along with the music before beginning the song.

There's a drumming noise inside my head  
>That starts when you're around<br>I swear that you could hear it  
>It makes such an all mighty sound<p>

There's a drumming noise inside my head  
>That throws me to the ground<br>I swear that you should hear it  
>It makes such an all mighty sound<p>

Louder than sirens  
>Louder than bells<br>Sweeter than heaven  
>And hotter than hell<p>

I ran to a tower where the church bells chime  
>I hoped that they would clear my mind<br>They left a ringing in my ear  
>But that drum's still beating loud and clear<p>

Louder than sirens  
>Louder than bells<br>Sweeter than heaven  
>And hotter than hell<p>

Louder than sirens  
>Louder than bells<br>Sweeter than heaven  
>And hotter than hell<p>

Louder than sirens  
>Louder than bells<br>Sweeter than heaven  
>And hotter than hell<p>

As I move my feet towards your body  
>I can hear this beat it fills my head up<br>And gets louder and louder  
>It fills my head up and gets louder and louder<p>

I run to the river and dive straight in  
>I pray that the water will drown out the din<br>But as the water fills my mouth  
>It couldn't wash the echoes out<br>But as the water fills my mouth  
>It couldn't wash the echoes out<p>

I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole  
>Till there's nothing left inside my soul<br>As empty as that beating drum  
>But the sound has just begun<p>

As I move my feet towards your body  
>I can hear this beat it fills my head up<br>And gets louder and louder  
>It fills my head up and gets louder and louder<p>

There's a drumming noise inside my head  
>That starts when you're around<br>I swear that you could hear it  
>It makes such an all mighty sound<p>

There's a drumming noise inside my head  
>That starts when you're around<br>I swear that you could hear it  
>It makes such an all mighty sound<p>

Louder than sirens  
>Louder than bells<br>Sweeter than heaven  
>And hotter than hell<p>

Louder than sirens  
>Louder than bells<br>Sweeter than heaven  
>And hotter than hell<p>

As I move my feet towards your body  
>I can hear this beat it fills my head up<br>And gets louder and louder  
>It fills my head up and gets louder and louder<p>

Throughout the song Kurt became mesmerized as he watched the werewolf dance and sing. The boy seemed to glow for a moment even during the chorus and Kurt swore he felt something inside him stir and leap out towards his new friend and possible boy friend. By the end of it Schue and the rest of the club had jumped to their feet and were singing along with him.

"Awesome Theadore that was great, you will make a wonderful addition to our group. Alright everyone so the first lesson of the week is Duet…." The rest of the speech droned on about explaining what a duet was and pairing people up. Kurt and Teddy of course teamed up, as did Sam and Mercedes.

"Can you come over tonight so we can see what song we want to sing?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Teddy sighed, "Sorry but with tonight's moon being so strong I don't want to risk being out at moon rise" he said sadly looking at his mate apologetically. "Maybe we can Skype though?"

Kurt smiled, "Of course what is your screen name?"

"Freki12, yours"

"KHummel"

Teddy nodded, "Well then I shall see you tonight" he said with an affectionate squeeze to the forearm before turning and walking to his car.

.o0o.

**With Harry in his Personal Study**

Harry was currently searching through the lines of English and American Pure bloods to see who exactly Kurt's mother was. He knew he probably shouldn't be snooping but he couldn't help himself. He was simply too curious. He had one of the larger genealogy tomes that covered immigrant lines since the colonies. As he was nibbling on a cracker and tracing the geneology of one of the more racist lines he felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled out a slim two way mirror and smiled at the name flashing across it, "Hello Luna dear, how is my favorite seer?" Harry asked kindly.

"Oh I am wonderful Harry, how about you and your little changeling, settling in alright and all I hope?" came her airy voice as her face appeared on the glass.

"We are settling in just fine, I am writing lesson plans and getting ready for the school year and Ted is getting settled in Muggle School, I will restart his magic training next week." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh just in time for the Mimble migration, a good time to start any new endeavor" the girl said excitedly, "Now down to business, I will be in Ohio next week tracking a Snorcack and I need to see you. Nothing too important but I have been getting flashes recently that you will need to know about." She said slipping out of her 'mask' and turning serious.

Harry raised an eyebrow "does this have anything to do with Teddy gaining his magical inheritance?" he asked cautiously.

"That's happening is it?" She said knowingly, "That will turn out for the best you'll see. No this has to do with Teddy but not that. It's a good thing don't worry." She said happily.

"How is Neville dealing with Professor Sprout's Passing?" he asked concernedly.

Luna sighed, "As well as he can, he has thrown himself into this semesters lesson planning and planted a shrine of plants to her on the Longbottom Property." She said somberly.

Harry nodded and lifted his head at the sound of the door opening, "Well tell everyone I miss them but Teddy is home and it was a rough day."

"Toddles!" she said happily before shutting down the call.

Harry quickly stowed the lineage books and pulled out lesson plans just as Teddy walked in the door to his study.

"Hey dad!" he said half excited and half tired as he slumped down in the chair in front of him. "Well I am officially a Gleek."

"Yay?" he half asked.

Teddy smiled, "Yes, yay. Today was…difficult dad and it scares me" he said his hair shifting to a dark almost midnight blue.

Harry nodded, "I know cub" he paused a moment before standing and walking over to him, "I have stake in the oven keeping warm and a hot glass of wolfsbane with your name on it."

Teddy nodded and followed his dad to the kitchen. It was a somber dinner that night as they both sat and wondered what the rising of the moon would bring.

.o0o.

**Hummel home, Kurt's Bedroom**

Kurt sat in his room looking through his mothers old things. Maybe it was just nostalgia or being around a wizard again but he just felt compelled to look at it tonight. There was an album of old wizard photos, her wand and a letter that was still sealed written on parchment on the outside of the envelope was a wax seal and the words '_When you are ready-to my son'_. There was some sort of enchantment on it that wouldn't let him or his dad open it. He sighed and, like every time he looked at the box picked up the letter wondering when he would be ready to read it. He went to open it but was stopped by a knock on the door.

He looked up to see his dad standing there smiling awkwardly. "Hey kiddo, just wanted to check in with you. You where a little distant at dinner tonight," Burt said awkwardly.

Kurt smiled thinly, "Yeah it was just a hard day for Teddy. He has some werewolf blood in him and it's the full moon today."

Burt nodded, but got a concerned look, "He didn't, hurt you or anything right?" he asked, he may not know much about the magical world, but he knew werewolves where violent creatures if movies where anything to go by. Elizabeth had pointed out a few muggle born directors and script writers.

Kurt shook his head vehemently, "No way, he only got really angry once today and that was to protect me from some bullies."

"I'm sure he will be alright son. Get some rest alright."

Kurt nodded and placed the box back under his bed where it stayed most of the time as his dad left the room. As he lay down and looked at the moon out his window he swore he heard a howl somewhere in the night.


	5. The Alpha and His Mate

Chapter Five: The Alpha and his mate

Teddy looked around, trees where in every direction, some tall and thin others short and fat. Up behind the canopy the moon and stars shone brightly. For some reason he didn't need a flashlight or lumos spell to see, although the light filtering into his eyes came in blacks and whites he could see perfectly as if it where day. Wait wasn't he supposed to be asleep in his room. Had the wolf finally won? Had he somehow broken free of his room and the wards around the house? Had he hurt anyone? Suddenly he saw something shifting in his periphery. He whirled around and reached for his wand. It wasn't there. Wait he was still human. So he hadn't ch… all thought stopped as he stared into the bright golden eyes of a large wolf, grey and bristling, beautiful and terrifying.

"Hello Cub." Came the husky and ragged voice of Freki. Teddy's hair gained a light red sheen, like that of a Weasly.

"What do you want Freki."

"For you to stop fighting me as your father did mine," he said simply.

Teddy was shocked into silence for a moment but looked at the wolf sharply and said, "Explain and I may bring it up to Dad."

Freki nodded, "The Green-Eyed-One is a good Alpha, if you tell him what I have to say he will not lead you astray."

Teddy nodded and sat in front of the wolf, "Where are we exactly?" he asked looking around, recognizing certain landmarks as the place he had modeled his mindscape after, but a few where slightly different.

"You have never been here on the night of a full moon but this is your mindscape, or should I say our mindscape." Freki said calmly.

Teddy nodded accepting it as truth. "So what do you wish to say Freki."

Freki sat on his haunches before laying down and setting his head on his front paws, he was still at eye level with Teddy like that, which was slightly intimidating.

"Born Ware-creatures such as our-self, have the potential to become something so much more than what our father was. He was a bitten wolf, one who had no choice in his change and in denying himself became weak. Moony could have been an Alpha to challenge even Greyback, but in his denial and self loathing he waned and become nothing more than an Omega who was barely tolerated when he was around other packs." Freki explained calmly. "But we can become something more. With your gift in metamorphamagus we can become truly one. Like the old True wolves, Remus of Rome, and Fenris of the North."

Teddy held up his hand, "How do you know all this?" he asked suspiciously.

"I am part of your magical core. It guides me and shows me from the research you have done. If you hadn't done all that research in Hogwarts on the history of Ware-creatures your magic wouldn't have been able to show me what it had."

Teddy nodded. "I'll think about it."

Freki nodded and closed his eyes after a moment he cracked his left eye open and rumbled, "Protect our mate Cub." With that everything faded out and Teddy woke to the sound of his alarm. He looked around and found his bed and room to be in a much more stable state than previous moons despite how strong Freki had been this time. Maybe his mind was already adjusting to the new state of his magical core.

Teddy sighed and ruffled his hair as he walked into the bathroom and started getting ready, lightning his blue hair again and making it look like he had blonde hair roots growing out a little. He looked in his closet and decided to take a page out of Kurt's book today, he grabbed his Ravenclaw Blazer and put it over a light blue button up and left the top unbuttoned and the blazer open. He thought for a moment and took the fedora off his hat rack and stuck a blue quill in the brim and put a crescent moon broach with a glass sapphire dangling off the end.

he walked down the stairs and smiled at his dad's stunned look. "I was expecting to call in sick for you today kiddo." He looked his son up and down and said, "You sure you feeling ok?" he raised an eyebrow Teddy hadn't dressed this brightly since his brake up with Scorpios Malfoy.

Teddy smiled and nodded as he took a rasher of bacon and a pancake and put them on his plate, "Never Better Higdon, I feel alive and well." He said feeling his energy shoot up considerably as he relaxed from the night. He decided he would wait and tell Harry about his conversation with Freki later. He wanted to see how some of it turned out before letting the 'master mage' take control of the situation.

Harry nodded his acceptance and said, "So how was the night, Freki didn't bug you to much did he?"

"No it was actually rather peaceful, I think my magic is finally stabilizing and integrating him into my core." He said not giving too much away he hoped.

Harry nodded, "Well have a good day at school and don't get too worked up, I will be there again looking at classes, they have a few unused ones so I get to pick which one I want. I'll try to stay out of your way till at least next week."

Teddy smiled, "Ah hush old man, you know I think you're a cool dad, don't be to invasive and embarrassing and you'll be fine." He said with a cheeky smile as he waved his hand calling his keys to him before he left for school.

.o0o.

Kurt stood in front of the school dressed in a tan leather jacket with a white shirt and black tie in grey slacks. His hair as always was perfect but if you knew him, which few did, you could see he was a fidgeting ball of nerves by the way his fingers twitched over his satchel. Finally he seemed to relax as he spotted a blue Prius pulling into the parking lot. He relaxed even further when Teddy stepped out and looked fine. In fact Kurt had to say he looked down right sexy in what he was wearing, it was probably the most fashionable thing he had seen the boy wear. _Kind of wish I had thought of a similar outfit. _Kurt thought as he waved at his new friend/boyfriend?

"Looking good Ted," Kurt commented shyly.

Teddy blushed at the compliment and smiled, "Thanks Grandma would kill me of she had seen how I was dressing after her death. Always be true to you Theadore," he said slipping into his impression of Andromeda that Kurt noticed he did regularly when quoting her, "For if you are not yourself well then who the hell are you?" he laughed fondly at the last bit and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"You really did love her didn't you?" Kurt said in a whisper.

Teddy nodded suddenly finding himself holding back a tear, "Yeah she was a great woman."

Kurt nodded, "I wish I had more memories of my mom." Kurt said softly, "I remember little things, a red dress she wore to some party, baking cookies on a rainy day, chicken soup on a sick afternoon…" The brunette trailed off looking down as if his shoes where suddenly the most interesting thing in the universe.

Teddy hesitantly stretched out his hand and pulled Kurt's face up by the chin and smiled, "She sounds amazing." He said with a smile before suddenly slinging his arm around the counter-tenor's shoulder and saying brightly, "Now let's get to class before we let the waterworks flow in front of the Neanderthals and give them something else to pin on us." He said indicating the pack of jocks that had just piled out of Kerofskey's car.

Kurt nodded wiping the stray tear away and quickly turning with Teddy towards the school. That day went rather smoothly and Teddy decided to follow Kurt to his house to one meet Burt and officially invite him to the house warming party he had forced his dad to invent and two to look over Kurt's much more extensive library of music for a duet song.

Teddy parked on the curb and took a breath and centered himself for a moment before grabbing his hat and stepping out of the car. Kurt walked over to him and smiled encouragingly. "Now my dad is a bit intimidating but don't worry he's really a teddy-bear when you get to know him."

Teddy nodded nervously not trusting his own voice. Sure Draco Malfoy had been a man of cold stares and warm heart but from the scent of the place he was coming up to, Burt Hummel was a macho man through and through. Although now that Teddy was around it and thinking about it he did smell the slight scent of car grease on his mate as well. Interesting this would have to be investigated later.

.o0o.

Burt Hummel watched from the window as his son's van and a blue Prius pulled up to the house. He was as nervous about this as the boys probably were. He scowled slightly as he saw Kurt put his hand on the boy's shoulder. He took in the other's state of dress and had to hold back a slight snort. This kid was as 'fashion forward' whatever that meant, as his own son. No wonder they got along so well. As they reached the door he set a scowl on his face and opened the door. He hid a smirk at the startled look on the boy's face and a look of indignation on Kurt's.

"So You're Theodore Lupin eh?" He said with an arched eyebrow and a gruff voice.

For a moment Teddy Struggled for words but he felt Freki rise to the challenge, this man was a strong alpha he had to show him that he was just as strong, just as deserving to court his cub. Teddy stood a little straighter and looked the man in the eye and tried to convey kindness. "Yes, sir, Teddy Lupin, good to meet you sir." He said holding out his hand.

Burt accepted the hand and was surprised at the strong grip, he also didn't miss the subtle flecks of gold leaking into the boys grey blue eyes. "Tell me, Theodore," he said kindly noticing the slight growl at use of his full name, good the kid had back bone, "What are your intentions toward my son."

At this Kurt exploded, he couldn't let his father run all over his first even possible boyfriend like that! "Dad what are you doing?" he practically hissed.

Teddy smiled and responded anyway, "It's fine Kurt, a perfectly reasonable question especially in a place where our lifestyle isn't exactly accepted." Teddy said noticing approval leak into Burt's eyes. "I fully intend to court your son Mr. Hummel, and treat him as the beautiful and kind person he is. As for right now we are still getting to know each other. I will uphold the honor of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Potter and Clan Lupin as I was raised till Kurt dismiss me, I swear this on my Magic so Mote it be." Teddy said holding up his hand revealing the Heir rings on his fingers and as he completed the oath his hand flashed gold.

Burt was taken aback at this, he hadn't expected a magical oath but was glad for it. It would keep him in line should anything happen, he would know. "Well than, welcome to the Hummel home Teddy." He said with a cheesy smile. "The oath was unnecessary but I am glad to hear the tales of British loyalty are not all false." With that he dismissed the kids to go about their business.

Kurt was also surprised and slightly turned on by the show of magic that had so readily secured his father's trust. Again at the magic he felt something in himself pull toward the young werewolf. "So" Kurt said trying to regain his bearings as they descended the stairs, leaving the door open behind them. "What do you want to do for the Duet?"


End file.
